Aphrodisiac Kakasasu style
by Yuori
Summary: This originally was a one-shot but turned into a collection of one-shots. These are the days in the life of KakaSasu-ness. I take request for one-shot Kakasasu stories. If you want one added here
1. Aphrodisiac

Look I know what I'm about to do is stupid and may extend my _punishment _even longer than it already is but seriously what can I do?

IM DESPERATE!

I watching Sasuke cook in the kitchen of my apartment he recently moved into (much to the dismay and fury of his mother). I was waiting to slip the little pill into Sasuke's drink. God he looks cute in an apron...now if only he was nude. Then he'd be cute AND Sexy.

Now I bet you wondering why I'm trying slip a pill into my little lover temple he called his body. Well, let start with what the pill is Aphrodisiac. I'm getting Sasuke to take it because I stupidly got punished. You see Genma and I were drinking at my place while Sasuke visited his best friend Suigetsu and his husband Juugo. So you know we had a few...lot of drinks and gotta sorta... really drunk. Ya so um...

Flashback

_"hehehe your...your..you..man..you drunk" said a trashed Genma  
_

_"Tsk...I..I...I'm not drunk...I'm justa justa little tipsy" replied a easted Kakashi  
_

_"hahaha yea yea right you cant hehehe even fuck your way outa paper bag"_

_"I.I.I dont need ta be..be..because I got my Sasu-chan" retorted Kakashi._

_"Ha my Raidou is wayyyyy better than your Sasu-chan...he he he let me use toys on him..." bragged Genma_

_"That...That..That it. MY Sasuke...dresses up for me"_

_"My too"_

_"Ha did did he dress like a naughty school girl for..for..you"_

_"No, but he dressed up lika maid he was submissive to me...god the way he can moan"_

_"Well Sasuke wayyyy ,more submissive then Raidou...he scream everytime I thrust my cock into his tigh-SLAM" _

_Genma and Kakashi swirled there heads around to meat a pissed and very red Sasuke and Raidou. Sasuke slammed the door to get their attention._

_"R-R-Raidou...b-b-b-bbaby...what r u doin here?" asked a nervous Genma._

_Raidou's eye's narrowed. "I'm your ride remember"_

_"O-O-Oh w-w-w-wel-"_

_"Come. NOW!" Genma was scrambling to get up in his drunken state and rushed out the door...he was in SO much trouble. Raidou walked out saying his goodbyes to Sasuke. As he shut the door, the room echo._

_Kakashi gulped. Then Sasuke became calm. He walked to fridge. Grabbed a canned juice and headed to their room. Before he closed the door he said "2weeks"_

_Then closed the door. Kakashi blacked out. _

Flashback over

So I was allowed no sex for 2 whole weeks...AND had to sleep on the couch.

I CANT STAND IT!

I can't sleep well without Sasuke and no sex has seriously messed with my muse as an artist. I've begged, pleaded, cried. He would not be moved.

So as you can see, the Aphrodisiac is necessary. Sasuke has just finished cooking. "Kakashi could you put the plates on the table?"

"Yea" I would say no but I've tried that once...never wanna try it again. Especially since he has a cleaver in his hand and has deadly aim.

As I set the table, I asked what he wanted to drink he said tomato juice (that boy is so obsessed with tomatoes) and I poured it for him, slipping the aphrodisiac into it. Sasuke came and set the food on the small table. Sasuke cooking smelled as wonderful as ever. Yep most definitely worth dish duty.

The dinner was quiet aside from ideal talk...and Sasuke threaten not to cook if I missed another deadline. My editor Anko was giving him headache with all the phone calls. Oh did I mention I'm the illustrator for a publishing company. Ya, I did erotic art. Shocking...well don't tell Sasuke's mother...I have yet to tell her that little bit of info. I wanna propose to Sasuke before that happens. But I'm proud of it. Its how I met Sasuke, however that's another story for another time.

I intently watched Sasuke. He had drunken the entire glass of tomatoe juice. But he seemed to be thinking about something then randomly asked ''Your thingy hasn't fall off yet has it?"

I blinked wondering about the weird question "...No"

Then he blushed (he sooo cute when he blushes) "Um Kakashi...I think...I mean um you've been really well behave"

"You make sound like a dog" this comment earned me a glare that said "Shut up bakakshi!" How does he translate Bakakashi(insult/nickname) with his eyes.

Then the blush was back. "I-I-Iwantyoubackinbed"

I blinked "Wha?"

Another glared he stood and screamed "I SAID I WANT YOU BACK IN BED" then his eyes lowered "...I-I mean it both ways"

Of course, I was shocked...he once said no sex for 2 months and meant NO SEX FOR 2 MONTHS! My poor balls were constantly abused...by my hand. So I naturally, threw my arms around him and attacked him kisses. Some were deep down I felt bad for the Aphrodisiac...I would have to tell him...after our make up session because if I was gonna get another 2 weeks of punishment I might well make the most of this. I immediately knew it was working when I noticed his blush get darker. Do you know that Sasuke blushed to his ears? He soo cute.

"mm Sasuke you let the beast out?" Sasuke eyes widen. He knew that meant. Rough, long, sex.

"Wha...kashi what about dinWAHHH put me down Bakakashi! Put me down!" Sasuke screamed as lugged him around like a sack of potatoes.

I chuckled in a way that made him shiver. "Oh Sasuke I don't think that's what you want me to do?" I said as I threw him on the middle of our bed cupping his cock. There's that blush I love so much.

I went and locked the door. Crossing my arms in a 'X' I took my shirt off and proceed to rid him of those annoying close. He won't walk around the aparment naked for me.

Sasuke struggles became compliance as ran my finger over his soft skin. Then drew him in for a steamy kiss. The teeth kiss was struggle of dominance that Sasuke always lost. This time was no different and I plugged my tongue into his hot cavern. It tasted like Sasuke...and tomatoes. I pulled away only to attach myself to his pinkish little nubs. He screamed. Moans of "Fuck Kashi. Ahhh Kakashi..." resonated throughout the room. I went over to the other giving it the same attention.

Sasuke didn't know it, but whenever he called my name it was like he was waking something deep within. Something desperate to claim his soft milk white skin. To bite on his neck so hard blood drew out. To put my perverse ideas to work on his body and I was quick to do it.

First, I bite him causing him to cry out and then moan as sucked on it. I set loose the bow in hair allowing his lock raven locks out. It was a delectable site. My Sasuke panting, want begging for me. I flipped him over a thrusted my tongue into him. He gasped and then started thrusting his hips backward. I held his hips in bruising tight grip and kept him still. When I finished rimming him, he moaned in disappointment which changed to one appreciation as I all but fucked his mouth.

I grabbed the lube from on the mattress and lube myself up. I didn't wanna hurt my lil Sasuke. And then a wicked idea came to me a before Sasuke could blink i had him bounded to the bed. "Kakashi what thAHHHHH" I stuffed my self into his tight hole. Then I stilled my self and a shiver went up my spine. I place a cock vibrator on him, but did not turn it on. I said one word in a firm and demanding voice "Beg"

"Kashi please... pleas... fuck me Please Kakashi-sama Please put your big cock in me" Damn he knew I got off on him calling me master. So my hips could not help, but move and turned on the vibrator.

Sasuke screamed"Oh Oh Kakashi oh harder kashi please I oooo KASHI" I sped up "AHHHH KASHI-SAMA OH MASTER MASTER AHHHHH soo big sooo hahhhrd"

This melody kept going. I was sure before the night was over I'd make him lose his voice...If made it lose his voice and impossible to sit I won't have deal withthe she-devi- I mean his mother tomorrow.

Then I was drawn from my thought when a louder scream of "KASHI-SAMA" Then Sasuke came and as he squeezed on my cock. I came as well. All I saw was white and black thought. God, I came hard. Then I stared down at Sasuke. His hair made a halo around him, he was panting and sweating...oh no I hard again...and Sasuke knows it.

"NO! Not again...w-w-we-e-e have ungh ahhh Kashi" Yea I was licking his throat. Sue me. ( I REALLY don't wanna visit mother...she was STILL trying to set him up with blind dates...WHILE I CLEARLY THERE)

"Sasuke I have to tell you something." As whispered in his ear while nipping at it. All I had to do was get that spot.

"WHAT" Sasuke whined. Closer

"I put Aphrodisiac in your drink" Sasuke froze.

"WHAT BAKAKSHI! YOU BASTARD! GET OF-_MOAN!_" Got it. That spot behind Sasuke ear always melted him. I would be sure to make him forget my minor misdemeanor.

NEXT MORNING

"Yes..Yes...well I'm sorry but Sasuke isn't feeling Mikoto...uh huh...uh huh...oh there's no need to come over I've got it all under control...mmhm bye" I put the phone on the hook and observed Sasuke...the Sasuke with really red butt but from the really hard spanking that I gave him last night...hey don't look at me like that he was asking for it with that slutty school girl act. But don't worry there's an ice pack on it.

"Mom come over"

"Yep"

"Gonna lock the doors and windows" (Aren't we on the 10th floor?)

"Yep"

"You already order out" (She once posed as the pizza man to get in)

"Yep"

"Good" Sasuke sighed in relief.

"I love you" I said sincerely.

"...humph I love you too...hentai" I grinned "But I'm your hentai" "Humph"ed and turned his face away while I nuzzled his hair. "I'm glad I'm the only one who knows you have long hair...god only knows what your mother would do if she found out."

"Hn...just don't get drunk and tell her" "Aye Ai captain"..."I wanna message...Give me one" "Yes Sasuke-koi" (I really do love him)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sooooo my second oneshot whatya think...I might a series of oneshots outa this...do you think I should..Review and let me know...oh and also I'm not good with lemons soooo anyone wanna help me...PM or review and let me know Sayanora

"


	2. Sex on the phone

Kakashi POV

I hate my job right now. Talking to people, smiling for cameras, fans wanting autographs...I really shouldn't have to deal with this. Now what am I bitching about now. Well, I have to go to Hokkaido for a little party with all the latest celebrities and stars...when I could be with my moon...my Sasuke. BUT NOOOO I had to go "do my job" and "stop being lazy". Stupid editor Anko and stupid other editor Raidou that's not my editor.

And to make things worse his mother was setting him on a date AGAIN. Which in front of Sasuke was meeting a "close" friend of hers. While when he left the room the words when Sasuke meets him your history. That comment was also an insult to my age. She thought Sasuke was too young for me what with me being 31 and him being 22. 9 years apart, but I can't say no to him. So, I fight the best I can and become his everything...but I can't do that if I here...BEING ASKED CAN I PAINT SO AND SO NUDE! Any guy wood freak at a chance like mine...I can only wish that I was at home.

In my depressed mood, I left early while whoever was making a speech. The city was lovely, but I hardly noticed. I wanted Sasuke.

Walking into my ever expensive suite I loosen my tie, sighed, and sat on the bed.

I wonder if he's enjoying himself with whoever. I wonder if their talking about whatever 22 year old's talk about. I wonder if he's thinking of me. I wonder if he misses me. I hope he still loves me.

BRING BRING BRING

My phone was vibrating...I hope Anko isn't going to bite my head off about ditching.

"Yea"

"...You sound terrible...weren't you at a party" funny how my heart stops when Sasuke talks to me.

"hn...sucked...you?" I was desperate to know about his date...great I'm pissed all over it.

"I would try to make you jealous, but I too pissed about it to do so" pissed good...jealous...wait JEALOUS!

"...You intentionally make me jealous?"

"Tch" Uchiha speak for "yea duh"

"I can't believe you intentionally make me jealous...what kinda lover does that" Seriously?

"The kind that loves to see his seme all dominate and angry" I could SO here the smirk in his voice.

"Hn I'll remember that when I get home...where are you?"

"Really? Your place."

"Don't believe me babe"

"You tend to be a romantic" true

"Can't I treat you special"

"Sometimes I feel special when your being possessive of me." Note to self...FUCK SASUKE IN TO THE FLOOR!

"Oh...so you like it when I just come home after a HARD day at work and just take you to bed"

"...kakashi" He was so blushing I could feel it. IDEA ALERT! IDEA ALERT!

"Complete disregard for your protests and just start attacking your milky white throat" yea sexy confident voice in full throttle.

"...nghh ahhh"

"Sasuke...are you touching youself?"

"...nngh aghhh H-H_hai"

"Thats sexy...Sasuke play with your nipples pinch them" yes I am shamelessly undressing to get off on this...problem...WAIT THE CAMERA. I quickly took out my computer and linked it to the camera in my room. It was specificl there for THIS purpose.

"...HAAAAA oHHHH kashi Ohhh" Sasuke soo delectable stroking himself.

"Sasuke don't you dare cum if you cum your in trouble when I get back tomorrow"

"Kashi Kashi Ohhhhh" they sounds music to my ears. I stroked myself while still on the bed.

"Sasuke stretch yourself for me...Make you hole big for me" OH GOD I GET WATCH SASUKE FUCK HIMSELF WITH HIS FINGERS...AND I GOT A PERFECT VIEW! I will not die and go to heaven! I will not die and go to heaven.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH AAAAAHHHHHHHH KAKASHI OHHHHHH" I knew he found his specail spot. damnit I'm going to cum at this rate.

"Scissor yourself I want you big and wide for my cock" Oooo hes trying to force his fingers deeper.

"KAKASHI KAKASHI OHHHHHH THEY"RE NOT BIG ENOUGH! OOHHH"

"Shame I'm not their...I thrust into you HARD and FAST" his hole is sooo twitching for me

"KAKASH AHHHH OHHH I NEED TO CUM"

"Then cum...Cum hard for me"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH KAKASHI KAKASHI KASHI!" he came and I came 2 seconds later.

I saw him panting and I'm pretty sure he heard me as well. Ya my ingeniously perverted mind has been of great good to me. He looked lovely sprawled in my bed covering in cum and sweat.

"You...You better be ready for me tomorrow" Awww so cute.

"Whatever you say...now tell me about the terrible date"

"His name was Krad (DN Angel reference) and he was COMPLETE jackass...he tried to feel me up." HELL NO OH HELL NO NOONE I MEAN NOONE TOUCHES THAT ASS OR ANY OTHER PART OF HIM BUT ME!

"Got his name and social security?"

"No your not going to kill"

"What if he went missing?"

"No"

"Had an _accident_"

"...NO...I love you"

"Love you too and Sasuke?"

"Yea"

"Where something sexy for me?" I really hoped he did.

"Tch night"

"night" We never hung up. I listened to him breathe and watched him until I fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

"Sasuke I'm...ho...me" There was my sexy Sasuke in a goth maid outfit complete with an apron mid thigh high socks and hopefully panties.

"Welcome home Kakashi-sama, is there ANYTHING I can do for you to day"

He walked over gracefully leaning into my ear..."I know about the camera Kashi"

I didn't even take the time to reply. I threw him over my shoulder and went to our bedroom intending to work my mischievous on him all day, night, and all the next morning. Sadly the only thing left of the out fit was the hat thingy, mid thigh high socks, collar, and my personal prize the panties. SCORE!

I AM happy to say that not only did I get to miss Mikoto's dinner party (she yelled in my ear for half an hour), but also Krad had a little accident with his balls and some liquid nitrogen. Lets say his balls froze over. Thank you Ibiki!

...

Yea I decided to make another one...I really do love make Kakasasu oneshots...and when their centered around a theme...they're just awesome Review please...i want to know what you guys think...AND I'm taking request...give me a theme and I'll have you a Kakasasu story.


	3. Just cuz we're at your parent's house

Just cuz we're in your parents house doesn't mean we can't have sex

Kakashi POV

And once again I'm at one of these crappy get togethers Sasuke's mom aka she-devil forces on Sasuke. I don't know why Sasuke has me dress up for these things.

I am wearing a traditional male yakuta. It was silver with navy blue hems and a wolf demon on the back.(Kakashi is weaing a mask so no one, but Sasuke knows what he looks like not even Obito and thats why they can't understand what Sasuke see in him...you know since they think he's old even though he's 28 and Sasuke 19) Sasuke mother had invited us to one of her parties. It was tradtional Japanese party with that modern touch only Mikoto could pull off. It had been months since we went to one of her parties and Sasuke felt obligated to go. Now I don't know the whole mother-son relationship thing since I never knew mine so I wouldn't be understand the obligation especially when you don't want to go. However, Sasuke always said you respect and love the woman who gave birth to you. So here I am with a champagne glass in my hand. Wishing I wasn't here.

Sighing I downed my non-achohol drink and scanned the area for my boyfriend. After a few minutes I spotted my beautiful Sasuke. He wore a lovely yet simple kimono. It was navy blue with a moon on the back the lilies intergrated into the hems. His pale skin glowed in the light and dark onyx eyes gleamed with that hidden fire that simply consumed me. His inky raven locks were held back by a white lily clip I had given him for Valentines. What? I'm a romantic person...I do things that make you swoon...wait correction make _MY Sasuke _swoon.

As you may have noticed we matched. I specificly wanted to match so people could clearly see we were here together. Too bad it wasn't get through to the ever thick headed Naruto who was talking to Sasuke. Now don't get me wrong. I don't hate Naruto even if he is standing too close to Sasuke. I just despise the fact that he is trying to steal Sasuke away from me...and he has Sasuke's mother as back up. She has always attempted to get Sasuke and Naruto together by inviting him to all the parties Sasuke was sure to attend. Does the fact that I'm his boyfriend count?

NO!

Because the she-devil thinks "Naruto would be perfect for Sasuke."Everyone thinks Naruto is perfect for Sasuke. Except me and hopefully Sasuke. Because truth be told I'd do anything for him and the thought of losing the boy terrifies me. I refuse to let him go. And with that thought in mind I swiftly made my way to Sasuke.

Coming up behind him I put my arms around him in a careless fashion grinning like crazy at the glare I was receiving from the little kitsune and several other "eligible" bachelors.

I ignored them. Which only seemed to piss them off more.

"Sasukeeee I boooored" I whined effectively catching Sasuke's attention.

"Hn...occupy yourself" Sasuke replied.

"Maa, but you said no sex while other people are in the room." Ohhhh there's that response I love.

Sasuke turned red from embarrsment and started stuttering "B-B-Bak-k-ka-ashiiii" I love leaving Sasuke speechless.

"Yea, Cause last tim- OW" BAM BAM BAM Sasuke proceed to beat Sasuke with a book. The only avaliable weapon.

"Bakakashi BAM How dare you say POW such perverse crap WHAM we're freaking BAM in _Public" _Sasuke hissed.

"Ow ow ow ow ow Sasukeeee ow ow Stoooooop" I whined...It really didn't hurt after dating him for nearly year you learn the pain is worth the reaction.

"No POW take this BAM and this WHAM" ok now It's kinda hurting...alot. But Sasuke all red and embarrsed. I love making a scene with Sasuke. His reactions are priceless.

"Maaa Sasukeeee stooop everyone's loooookinggg" At this Sasuke stopped and noticed everyone was indeed staring. He went red from head to toe. Awwww I'm a luck bastard to have someone this cute. Sasuke was like this for a good few minutes until...

"Sasuke, I'd appreciate it if didn't hurt my Kashi-kun" Waaahhh! Sasuke's scary aura is emitting in black waves. Obito Shut the fuck up.

You see Sasuke and Obito aren't exactly on speaking terms...Actually ever since Obito drugged my ramen and tried to rape me (weird since I'm the seme here) Sasuke forbid me to be within a 50 yard raius unless ABSOLUTELY necessary. Or he'd kill Obito were he stood.

"...Hn you say that now even though your going home alone later."

"Ohhhhhhhhh" yea you people are NOT helping the situation.

"Humph at least I know my kashi-kun"

"Which is why you successfully lost him all those years ago"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh"

"Ha, because he doesn't know what he wants...anytime he breaks up with his "boyfriend" (air quotes) he comes running back to me"

"He's a grown man not a child he knows what he wants and he wants me not you" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke Sasuke you poor slave to love or rather lust. He wants you _now _later he will tire of you" he retorted. Words like acid.

"..." Sasuke was speechless at this and so was I. I would _never _tire of Sasuke. I love him.

"Your just like the others he try to work it but ultimately break up...than he'll coming running to me...as he always has"

I expected for Sasuke to say something bonechilling and humilating. Sasuke is strong...as much as I would love to always protect him..I can't. He won't let me. So the last thing I expected was for him to leave; running out the backdoor. This both shocked and angered me. How dare Obito upset Sasuke! My Sasuke! He will pay!

Obito stood there looking arrogant and smug. Humph! It won't last. But how to bring him down best...

An then it came to me instantly. I fet like a manical genuis. I could hardly contain my grin. Oh I would show not only Obito, but all the nay sayers that Sasuke was _MINE! _

_I g_ave Obito a bonechilliing glare which cause his arrogance to deflate like a ballon. Then left towards where Sasuke had gone. I found him under a white petaled tree his hands covering his face. Desperately trying to controls his emotions. I walked over to him and pulled his hands away from his face.

The sight to behold was heartbreaking and beautiful.

Sasuke had tears streaming uncontrollabily down his flush pale cheeks. His dark eyes shimmered with sadness and unshed tears under the full moon. Normally, Sasuke is so composed, but something more than Obito's word had to happen to make him break like this.

I gathered my tearful lover into my arms and inquired what was wrong.

"Everything...you..me...Naruto, Obito...Everything"

I waited patiently for him to continue. "Kakashi when I was talking to Naurto he kept saying I should break up with you...that you'd only leave me in heartache...like Iruka and Obito...and who-knows-how-many others...and maybe you will" I was hurt and it showed in my eyes I'm sure, but Sasuke face was in my chest"...but I'd...I'd like to believe you won't...that the I love you's are real and that you won't leave...but your past hurts so its hard especially when someone as close to you as Obito brings up these facts...and just...I don't if...if..if I'm good enough"

My eyes widen. Sasuke has alway been prideful. Knowing the he felt inept was even more intimate than sex. "...I don't know...if I'm...worth you giving up...your bachelor life..." I couldn't take this so I kissed him.

I kissed him. Hard. I couldnt take this. My prideful fiesty beautiful Sasuke was falling apart just because of what those...those jackass said to him.

"Sasuke never and I mean NEVER think or feel like that again...Sasuke I _did _give up my bacholer life for you and I'd do again...if it meant keeping you always. I did have sex with other people before...because I was running away from myself...then you...you hard little thing came and _made _me face myself. And before i knew it...I found that I couldn't live without you...because I knew you were what made me what I am now. Do you understand Sasuke? I love you! and I can't just drop you and go to someone else because I given myself entirely to you."

Sauke looked at me with wide eyes then they soften; giving off there ever loving glow. He leaned on up and kissed me softy. When we broke apart he breathed "I love you" quietly to the night.

"I love you too...and Im going to show you..you and everyone else in there" I said pointing to the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke looked confused.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,in there,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mikoto had been in the kitchen making sure the hor'devour were served properly. After given a few more reminders, she left to see how here party aka matchmaker mixer was going. She patted herself on the back. With all these young, eligible, and handsome men in the room My lil Sasu will give up that pedophile Kakashi who I would set aflame in the middle of nowhere so his ashes would scatter to the furthest points; fall in love, get married, and carry my grandbabies. Just like Itachi...even if Itachi didn't follow that exact order. And speaking of Sasuke where is he?

Mikoto went looking around for him, but could not spot him. She saw Naruto talking to Sai and frowned.

"Naruto I thought you were talking to Sasuke?"

"I was but he disappeared with Kakashi" he didn't want to tell her about the verbal fight that just took place.

Mikoto was about to ask where they disappeared to until a sound stopped her.

BAM

"huh" what was that? thought Mikoto

BAM

BAM

BAM

The sound became more presistent and loud. The partiers voices died down as they too wondere what the sound was.

BAM

BAM

_GROAN_

_MOAN_

BAM

"What the hell?" someone said.

"Mrs. M your house isn't haunted...is it?" asked a seriously freaked out Naruto.

"No..."

BAM

BAM

_GROAN_

_MOAN KASHI_

_KASHI! KAkAAAAHSIIIII!_

"What the hell kind of ghost crys kashi?" asked the not so bright Naruto. Mikoto on the other hand was frozed with shock.

_'Oh no oh no oh no no no no no! My baby is not somewhere near by having sex...No it's a ghost... a ghoul...the phantom from the opera...yes!... definitely NOT Sasuke having sex...with KAKASHI'_

_Ohhhhh Sasuke_

Mikoto froze that IS here baby having sex.

...Kakasasu...

Indeed Sasuke and Kakash were in a small room upstairs having sex. The room made it hard to move. It was so small that the heat and lust their bodies gave of surrounded the whole room. The only relief was the vent above Sasuke head...the vent that lead to the living room.

Sasuke back was to Kakashi's front and after much foreplay Sasuke could not take it. He needed Kakashi now. ANd he be damned if Kakashi made him wait. So in an attempt to fustrate the man he pushed his lush tight as against Kakashi's big cock. Emitting a groan from Kakahi. Sasuke gasped feeling how hard the man was. "Ohhhh Kashi...fuck me...now" moaned Sasuke. Kakashi groaned at his words.

"Aren't you...impatient" panted Kakashi. As he began to stroke Sasuke's harden cock.

"Ohhhhhhh Kashi..mmm ohhhh pleeeeaseeeeee...You can teassssssee laaater but...FUUUUCK ME NOWWW!" plea'd Sasuke. He was desperate. The man had done nothing but flick his nipples, carassed his bare skin and kiss again and again and ag- OH FUCK!

Kakashi had slip two finger into Sasuke. "Un Uh Sasuke no daydreaming...Now tell me what you want...scream it real loud" Sasuke knew he shouldn't with all the people down stares so he attempted to keep quite. Kakashi wouldn't have it. He stroke Sasuke insides. scraping his prostrate and he sung like a canary.

"Ohhhhhh Kakaaaahhhshi ohhhhh FUCK ME NOW!...FUCK ME HARD!" Kakahsi smirked and glanced at the open vent. He was sure they could here him. He wanted them to. He wanted them to hear JUST THIS ONE TIME what he did to Sasuke. That Sasuke was his! So, he did as Sasuke requested slipping his big hard cock into Sasuke tight hole.

"God...baby...you feel goood...how do you stay so tiiiight" Kakashi hissed his cock suffocating.

"Ohhhhhhh" Sasuke was currently lost in the wonderful feeling of being filled. Coherency didn't exist.

Kakashi started thrusting hards and deep the sound of skin bouncing around the wall in the vent and out to the living room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,living room,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mikoto was pale and deperately trying to stop her nose from bleeding. My god...WHY?

_SLAP_

_SMACK_

_ohhhhhh kaaahhhhshiiiii your soooo deeeeep ahhhhh_

_mmmm god Sasukeeeee_

_Harrrrrderrrrr Kaaaaaaaaaahhhi_

_mmm like this?_

_AhhHHhhh yeeeesssss yessssss Kaaaahhhhshi theeeeere_

Many of the guest had fallen out with nosebleeds and all. She couldn't believe her lil Sasuke was...was ...was fucking...I...she...the

THUD and another body hit the ground.

...Kakasasu...

Kakshi just knew Sasuke was going to cum. His lack of coherency, thrusting sparodically backwards, his hole squeezing on him tight. Oh yes his lover was close. and he was going tp push him over the edge.

...living room...

_kkkkkkaaaassshhhhiiiiii ohhhhhhhh aaahhhhhhh ah ah ahhhhhhhhhh_

_ohhhh Sasuke_

silence and faint panting was heard...THUD another body fell to the ground...

_mmm what?_

_nothing...just remembering why I went out with you_

_because I'm hot_

_You wish...but since you don't know I won't tell you_

_Sasssukkeeeee_

_Hn_

_...mmm you think everyone heard our little...moment_

_Tch...you think the whole neighborhood heard our little moment_

_hahahaha mmmm I love you -kiss-_

_mmm love you too_

_Gonna go back down stairs_

_...No we're doing this again...at home_

_Sneak out?_

_-smirk- Of course_

_I really do love you Sasuke_

_-giggle- I think my Mom is going to kill you_

_Hn just cause we're at your parents house doesn't mean we can't have sex_

THUD Mikoto just fell to the floor. Again her NaruSasu plan had been foiled...by Kakasasu

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**WHATYA THINK?..HOT?...REVIEW! **

**ENJOY THE KAKASASU-NESS OF THIS! **

**Remember December and Just sitting on a bench will be updated soon. Leave comments about the stories I really do need your feedback.**

**Sasuke-Fan 723, Dragon 77, Windspirit 1111 THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! You guys are awesome! I have the most loyal reviewers. KYAAAA!**


	4. How we met pt 1

How we met PT1

Mikoto POV

Sasuke has been acting really strange lately. I can't place my finger on it, but I just know he's up to something. Oh Hello there! Yes I am Mikoto Uchiha beautiful wife to Fugaku Uchiha and mother to Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

Bet your wondering what I'm up to. Well of course as president of the NaruSasu fanclub I'm plotting a way to get my son and my best friend, Kushina, son together. But my plans to set them up have been thwarted as of late.

Why?

Because my ever rebelliousness Sasuke is out doing god only knows what. I've been trying to get him to go on an Uchiha/Uzamaki outing. However each plan has been foiled by a "i'm sorry mom I've got plans" or "I'm studying today I can't go" or "I promised I'd stay at a friends house tonight maybe some other time"

Every single stinking time he has SOMETHING to do. But not this time I'll corner him, gag and time him up and he'll be forced to go. I laughed manically not noticing Sasuke coming down before its to late.

"Hey Mom going wherever. Be back Whenever Bye" and BAM in a blur of black and red he's gone. I blinked then 10 seconds I had the coffee table smashed again. My plan once more foiled. I will find out where he goes off to if its the last thing I do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Normal POV

While Mikoto fumed. A block away Sasuke was giggling and kissing on his secret not yet known by his family boyfriend. Kakashi Hatake. The sliver-haired aloof man caught Sasuke's attention in all the wrong ways. They had first met while Sasuke was in K Uni. Sasuke had caught Kakashi attention while he was at archery practice. Sasuke's graceful and strong stance. The way he held his weapon with such confidence as if he was cupid. Then releasing the arrow and watching it soar toward the red bulls-eye. It was beautiful sight that all boys and girls fawn over.

And in the thoughts of ingenious Kakashi it was art in motion. Art that must be displayed. Too bad Sasuke didn't feel the same way. The first time Kakashi asked Sasuke to pose to him, he shot him down. Hard.

Of course, this didn't deter Kakashi at all. It made him want to do it even more because under that angelical beauty was a feisty and determined demon ready to let loose.

Kakashi asked Sasuke again and again and again. And when he wasn't trying to get Sasuke to pose than he was learning more about him. How he acted, what he like, who he was. The more he learned the more he wanted to know.

Sasuke was in the same runt as Kakashi. At first, he was truly an annoyance. Constantly asking question and teasing. GOD the Teasing! He never stop til he blushed his self into an tomatoe.

Kakashi took great pleasure in knowing he could do that. Eventually, he ended up posing for Kakashi...in an erotics class...in front of 30 women...as a naughty maid.

Between Sasuke entering the class and Sasuke posing with a shirtless Kakashi, they ended up having sex.

Why?

Because Sasuke could not resist a half naked Kakashi...and Kakashi couldn't resist a naught Sasu-maid calling him "Kakashi-sama"

Sex led to dates. Dates led to Dating. Dating led to them making out a block away from Sasuke's house.

"Hey" whispered Sasuke in between kisses.

"Hey" responded Kakashi huskily. His multi-colored eyes boring into Sasuke with lust. Sasuke shivered and then moaned. He loved the way Kakashi looked at him. ONLY him. As if he was the only one in world. As if the world revolved around him. Sasuke craved such attention and was happy to receive it in the name of Kakashi.

"Sit up a little" ordered Kakashi. Sasuke moaned and did as requested. Lifting himself slightly off the seat he hovered over Kakashi's very hard smirked.

"Miss me babe" mocked Sasuke. They had done it yesterday yet Kakashi still wanted more.

"Damnit Sasuke only you can drive me up a fucking wall like this" replied Kakashi. He knew that Sasuke knew he was known for being the ultimate Bachelor of Konoha. He'd 2 relationships and several one night stands. Sasuke could pardon this so long as he was the only one Kakashi desired. Even if one of those relationships were with his cousin.

"Good to know" Before Kakashi could respond, Sasuke impaled him with a wanton moan. Kakashi head fell back on the outstretched seat. Hissing loudly, he clamped his hand on Sasuke's hips and began to piston in and out of him. The air was pregnant was heated by their hot bodies. Sasuke jumped up and down on Kakashi cock. Lips occupied by his dominate seme's and hand splayed all over Kakashi's chest.

"ahhh...Kashi...mm close ahh" Sasuke moaned. He could barely get the words out. Heat swirled violently in his stomach. He was readied too explode. The rush was in him. Kakashi was in an even worse state. He viciously marked Sasuke like an animal in heat. He wanted to moment to last and yet he wanted it too end. Pleasure exploded and in seconds Kakashi was clutching Sasuke in desperation as his climax hit. Sasuke sat completely on Kakashi. His body arch as if he was sprouting butterfly wings from his back.

Sasuke collapsed against Kakashi. He moaned as he felt Kakashi twitch under him him.

"Mmm Kakashiiii" Sasuke whined. He knew Kakashi was going to want it again.

"Again" demanded Kakashi. Sasuke moaned again. He wouldn't deny Kakashi another round but he didn't want to seem easy and Kakashi was suppose to be taking him on a date.

"What about our date?"

"It could end in a hotel room" Kakashi whispered hotly. Sasuke shivered. He remember last time their date ended that way.

"Kakashiii"Sasuke whined again as Kakashi began nibbling on his pierced ear.

"Mmm will go...after 2 rounds" Kakshi promised.

Sasuke eyes widen "Wha-mpphg"Kakashi smirked and pressed harder knowing Sasuke would give in. When he did Kakshi backed off. Sasuke was a panting mess. Hair falling, blushing painting his beautifully pale skin, lips swollen. A sight so delectable Kakashi HAD to have more.

"We have to tell them?" Kakashi blinked. He knew he was referring to his parents. Sasuke had told him many horror stories about previous boyfriends who tried to get past the Uchiha family...they rarely ended well. But Kakashi wanted Sasuke. He'd become the very air he breathe. So he'd have to live past the stomach poisoning, night terrorism, and cameras watching his very move for Sasuke. He was scared.

"Ok" Sasuke smiled genuinely. Kakashi was happy he'd said yes. The only thing better than Sasuke mad was him Happy. His smile lite the whole room...car...whatever.

"Don't worry babe I have a plan." Sasuke smirked. Kakashi raised a brow. Kakashi knew Sasuke had a hot street for plotting things...bad things.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Later,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Mikoto POV

I waited patiently for Sasuke to return. Our family and the Uzamaki family were having a night out and Sasuke had to be here. We waited in front of the gate near the limo taking us to our destination. Kyuubi and Itachi were talking animatedly. Naruto was arguing with Sai. Fugaku and Minato were having a I'm more manly than you talk(contest)

We heard a roar from an engine and all turned to see a sliver sports car pull up on the corner. The door opened revealing Sasuke who was smiling and laughing at someone. We watched as Sasuke walked out the passengers side and toward the driver who also came out. A sliver-haired man with a angry red scar along his face appeared.

He leaned against the car pulling Sasuke with him so both their pelvises met. His hands on Sasuke's hips he spoke animatedly to Sasuke. Then he laughed at something Sasuke had said and without warning kissed Sasuke. I could hear the jaws dropping behind me. The kiss started all innocent then went on to sex with your tongues. Sasuke clearly was enjoying himself because he brought himself closer to the sliver haired man.

I felt a swish of air past me as Itachi, Shisui, and Fugaku tore Sasuke away from said man. Sasuke looked indignant. I felt furious. I stomped over there seething in rage. How dare this man rape my little Sasuke with his mouth.

"Who the FUCK are YOU?" I asked glaring heatedly. Itachi, Shisui, and Fugaku shrank away. But this FOOL dared to act unfaze. He crinkled his eye as if to smile.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Nice to meet you" He responded pleasantly.

"Why the HELL are you kissing Sasuke?" Even more pissed. He simply tilted his head to the side as if to say "isn't it obvious"

"Sasuke why is he kissing you?" asked Naruto in a childish voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Dobe He's my boyfriend."

These words were the reason why 5 men were wrestling on the side of the street.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**STREET FIGHT!Hahaha! I had this ideal floating around for sometime so tell me what ya think  
**

**ENJOY THE KAKASASU-NESS OF THIS! **

**Remember December and Just sitting on a bench will be updated soon. Leave comments about the stories I really do need your feedback.**

**Sasuke-Fan 723, Dragon 77, Windspirit 1111 THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEW! You guys are awesome! I have the most loyal reviewers. KYAAAA!**


End file.
